A Rose for Every Occasion
by bubblyseal
Summary: Rose has a secret admirer, but how long can the smartest girl in the year take to realize it... R/S
1. Express

A/N: This is my 1st fan fic so it maybe a little rough around the edges. I'll try to make the steadily better as i post more chapters. If you notice any errors on my part such as spelling gramer or one of those WHAT THE HECK IS SHE SAYING! mistakes don't hesitate to tell me. I'd really apreciate them. Please Review!

When Rose Weasley stepped onto the train she realized she didn't know anyone around her, in the scramble to get into the train she had lost everybody. _I guess i'll have to go check the other compartments. _

She spent the next 15 minuets searching the train for someone she knew, when finally she found the one person she wasn't supposed to know. Scorpious Malfoy sat in a compartment alone. "Hello, can i sit here?" Rose asked searching Scorpious' face for the hatred her father had described to her.

"Sure, I guess, I'm Scorpious Malfoy by the way."

"I'm Rose Weasley. I know who you are, my father told me to stay away from you."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because I want to be, you don't seem like a bad person."

Sitting down, Rose looked out the window before turning back to Scorpious. Scorpious' face was thoughtful and Rose could make out many of the Malfoy's most famous features. Scorpious had platinum blonde hair and gray eyes that held a sense of the shadows in them. His mouth was full and the corners pulled down in a small frown. Quickly she tried to make conversation with him, "Which house do you hope to be sorted into? I personally hope to be in Griffindor, both my parents were in that house its a long line of tradition."

"I just hope I'm sorted into a house. At this point I'd be happy with Hufflepuff." worry showing in his eyes. After another awkward pause Rose opened her mouth to try one more time when all of a sudden a head popped into view in the compartment door. Albus Potter stood there obviously shocked to see that Rose had deliberately ignored her father's wishes, even still he sat down beside Rose and started chatting with her. Albus was the same age as Rose and kind of her protector. Since she was the oldest in her family, she looked up to Albus as an older brother more than a cousin. When ever the boys in her neighborhood teased Rose, Albus would come and stand up for her. Rose tried her best to include Scorpious but couldn't find common ground between the two boys at all. About to lose hope Rose heard Albus utter one word and saw Scorpious' eyes light up, "Quidditch" and that was it Rose could hardly get a word in edge wise. When the Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmead station, Scorpious got out with Albus as if they were best friends. Rose followed quietly feeling left out in the chance of bonding.

--

"Slytherin!" the Hat hollered after almost sitting on Scorpious' head for at least 5 minutes. The Cheers from the Slytherin table echoed in the room as Scorpious headed to join his house. After many other of Rose's year mates were sorted it came to Albus Potter's turn to sit under the sorting hat. After a moment of deliberation the hat shouted out in a loud cry "Slytherin" the look on Albus's face was a mixture of shock and dread. The whole room was silent as they looked with shock on Harry Potter's son who was sorted into Slytherin. Finally Professor Flitwick moved his hands together and the spell was broken. The Slytherin table shouted for joy and ecstasy for now they knew they could win the Quidditch cup. Finally Rose heard Professor Longbottom call her name and stumbling slightly she made her way to the sorting hat. Sitting down on the stool Professor Longbottom quietly said, "Calm down Rose, you'll prosper no matter where your placed." and then the hat was over her eyes. Rose couldn't see anything but she heard in the corner of her mind a voice that said, _your different from the rest of your family, i wonder if I shouldn't place you in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw then again considering your behavior on the train you'd make a good Griffindor, of course that disobedience could also be taken as a sign for Slytherin. No this is for the best, _**"Griffindor!" **the hat shouted. The Room could be heard as the whole Weasley clan Cheered as loud as they could as Rose Weasley took a seat beside another 1st year girl. "Hello! my name's Isabella Heart. Lets be friends!"

"Cool it El, let her breathe." Another 1st year said, "my name's J.P. Finagin."


	2. Rosie Posie

this chapter is going to take place from Rose's point of view I'm not sure how well i wrote this out so thanks for reading! Please excuse my spanish, I don't know anything in spanish except asking to go to the restroom, let alone spell. (I have enough troubles with english) Next Chapter Scorpious's POV. Review!!!!! 

_**Rose POV:  
Rose Diary:  
October 12 6:15 AM  
Great Hall:  
**_  
_Dear Diary,  
Finally! I have friends, not just one but two friends! Not that I have never had a friend because i have! but you see all of them seemed to be people i grew up with *Cough family cousins people who're considered family but aren't blood related Cough*_

The other First Year girls in Griffindor are all super nice, I can't wait to meet everybody here!  
Our Room is just like Mother described! It is round and holds 5 four-poster beds. On one side of the room is a HUGE window with a window seat that can hold 3 of us. Next to that is 2 butterfly chairs.  


_When we (meaning I and the other girls) came in the whole Room was decked out in Crimson and Gold but after only a day, the room is teeming with color. Weather its posters of our favorite Quidditch teem or band, to pictures of family and pets, Some would even come in and say that the most colorful part of the room was the girls living in it.  
_

_Of course, I'm one of the 5 girls living it here. I have red hair and blue eyes, am extremely pale and have freckles that preside all over my face. I am like my mother is someways and like my father in others. I have inherited my mother's brains but also my father's state of oblivion. My favorite Quidditch teem is the Cuddly Cannons. I have a younger brother named Hugo. Once he gets to Hogwarts, Mother and Father promised to give the two of us an owl. I have a kitten, its name is Edwin and its a Russian Blue. So pretty much its a blueish gray cat. It's really shy but I love him to pieces!  
_

_Isabella is another of the girls. She insists that I call her El. Her bed is next to mine and I have a feeling I could trust her with anything. She has big chocolate brown eyes that match the exact color of her hair. She's actually from somewhere in Spain that is unpronounceable. She has two siblings, an older brother named Loki, and an younger brother named Tegan. She has a beautiful owl named Taffy. She's a fan of the Madrid Marauders.  
_

_Tala is the sneaky one in the group. In my opinion she really could have been in Slytherin, she's sly and the furthest from a goody two shoes as possible. But she's a Griffindor and i can see why. She is extremely loyal and courageous with a strong sense of justice. She has long blonde hair and green eyes. She's from France just like Aunt Fleur. Like Auntie she isn't a big fan of Quidditch. She's an only child and has two Siamese kittens named Amie and Maurice.  
_

_Lavali and Yepa are the Griffindor twins. Both are Muggleborn and Native American. They moved here to UK when they were 9. Both are Gossips but know how to keep secrets. Yepa is only slightly more outgoing than Lavali and seems to be the older sibling when in fact Lavali is the oldest. They are have no other siblings. Both are huge fans of the Phoenix Suns (some muggle basketball teem). They have long black hair that goes down past their bottoms and eyes that are so dark brown they're almost black. The only thing that really sets the two apart is that Lavali is an inch shorter than Yepa is._

Any way, After the sorting El, JP, and I were led to the common room along with all the other first year Griffindors. We chatered the whole way up to the common room about our families, what classes we're most excited for, pets, really anything that came to mind. By the time we were in the common room we were best friends. The Prefects forced all the 1st years up to our dormitories so we all had to hastily say good bye. Thats when I met Yepa Lavali and Tala. We all sat down by our big window and talked. We talked so long that we didn't go to bed until El fell asleep against the wall answering a question.  


_Right now El, JP and I are all sitting at breakfast. It amazes me to no end how much food there is here and how good it is. Its like Christmas at Grandma Molly's every day of the year!  
_  
I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked up expecting it to be El or JP calling me out of "Rosie World". Instead of looking up into the face of El or JP, I saw my cousin James looking down on me.  
"So Rosie Posie (**A/N i don't know how to spell posie and this is how my friend told me so you get to tell her :D) **these your new friends?" James drawls.

El and JP only look at James with wide eyes. I guess it would be pretty intimidating having the 15 year old James, AKA "the School's Prankster King" by some, looking down at you with flashing eyes. Not to mention My other cousins. Their though process about me is: Rose is so oblivious and trusting we need to make sure nobody hurts her. It would be pretty intimidating having them look down on you, especially since Teddy and Victoria are Head boy and Head girl, Albus is a Slytherin, while everybody else is either a Qudditch player, a prefect, or involved in James's little "gang".  
"Now you see my little cousin is sweet as a Chocolate Frog, but unfortunately is to dense for her own good." James states bluntly to them, while I'm glaring curses at him with my eyes.

"If we find you ever do something nasty to her, Watch out!" He continued.  
"JAMES!!! Be Nice!" I cry out.

All of a sudden El just starts laughing. Me and my family look at her as if she's gone crazy. "I'll never hurt mi amiga! I told JP that as soon as you were sorted, 'She'll be mi mas amiga. Hurt her I hurt you got it!'" then JP started laughing as well shaking his head in agreement.  
"Well now that thats settled, I suggest you go get your schedules, classes are going to start soon." Teddy smiled happily. "Off to Potions See you at lunch!" Slowly but surely The Clan dispersed for classes, and the 3 of us, and Albus, went off to Herbology with the Slytherins.


	3. 1st year flying lessons

**A/N: Ok guys! So sorry for taking so long, I had some major writers block plus school didn't help I had like 5 tests this week. Please Review! Any idea's I'd love to hear them! :-D  
**

Scorpious's POV

2 weeks after start of term

There she is, flying over the Forbidden Forest. When she's doing that its so hard to concentrate! I want to with her all the time but after the train...

Flashback

Train to Hogwarts

I was just sitting there by myself. I didn't want to make friends then be separated by the sorting so I sat there by myself. I wanted to make friends I knew I would have all the time. Then She walked in...

She was amazing! I could feel the air becoming more difficult to inhale. Rose stood there smiling a smile that could only be a gift from heaven. "Can I sit here?"

It took me a moment to find my voice but when I did I said, " Sure, I guess, I'm Scorpious Malfoy by the way."

I looked into her eyes wondering how she'd react to this bit of information. So many people judged me like my father for my grandfather being a death eater.

"I'm Rose Weasley. I know who you are, my father told me to stay away from you." Boy was she blunt.

"Then why are you here?"

"Because I want to be, you don't seem like a bad person." Then my heart started beating to fast to be normal. I looked into her eyes, her beautiful eyes. She was extremely gorgeous.

Her Auburn hair was wavy. Its cut was down to the middle of her back. I wanted to run my fingers through that hair. Her eyes, Her eyes! Its like drowning in a warm ocean. There were so many colors in her eyes, all colors of the ocean. An aqua, a deep blue, a hint of green. She has a creamy color of skin that looked so soft, with freckles running around the bridge of her nose and down the apples of her cheeks. It was like snowflakes blessed her with those freckles, in my opinion they seemed to glitter on her face. She had full and soft looking lips that were a soft pink. She was about 4 "11 and had a rosy glow in her cheeks.

"Which house do you hope to be sorted into? I personally hope to be in Griffindor, both my parents were in that house its a long line of tradition."

It took me a moment to realize she was talking to me but i didn't really want to tell her that I wanted to be a Slytherin. What would she say to that so I said the first thing that came to mind, "I just hope I'm sorted into a house. At this point I'd be happy with Hufflepuff." Then I realized how true that was, what if I wasn't sorted into a house! What if I was kicked out of Hogwarts!

Then I saw her mouth open again but instead of saying anything Albus Potter burst into the compartment. He sat down in the chair that I had been resisting moving into, the chair next to Rose Weasley. They chattered about many things like family, pets, food, books, music, and hobbies. Rose kept asking me questions trying to include me into the conversation but I would only answer shortly. I couldn't get over the jealously that was running through my veins. Sure I knew that they were cousins but I wanted to be the one sitting next to her chatting about life in general. After awhile I pushed all of that away, I was just in time to hear "Quidditch". That one word made me my best friend. Yes that's right a Malfoy is friend with a Potter.

Even though I was talking to Albus about Quidditch I kept looking over at the beautiful girl sitting across from me. I think Albus noticed but Albus decided to not say anything.

End Flashback

And so now there she was. HEr hair flying out behind her, Her face flushed from happiness. I knew she'd make a Quidditch team next year.

WAIT!

_what will she try out for though??_

I need to know. I fish out something from my robe pocket. _Perfect._

Speeding up my broom, a Nimbus 3050, I rode up to her side and tossed her it, I tossed her my remembral.

Then a beautiful sound hit my ears. I heard music that sounded like little bells. Where is that coming from? Then it hit me, it was Rose. She was laughing. I knew then I'd live to hear her laugh. We started tossing it back and forth. I don't know how long we did that but I knew it wasn't long enough. When we heard Madame Hooch blow the whistle call for all brooms to land. Giggling Rose quickly tossed me the Remembral. Madame Hooch gave a quick lecture then dismissed the class to go on to the next class. I had Transfiguration next, with the Hufflepuffs. No Rose... Albus and I feel into step next to each other, just behind Rose's group of friends. The twins were both muggleborn and probably one of the worst in the class. They were second worst only to that one that was always speaking Spanish. What are their names again... Oh that's right! its Isabelle Lavali and Yepa.

I hear Rose giggling, "You guys need some major help!"

"Well its not like its fair that you are Miss. Perfect on a Broom!" that one was Isabelle

"Rose would you help us? Please!" The Twins cried.

Rose looked kinda uncomfortable but she said, "Ok but I'm going to need some help!"

I was about to say something when Isabelle said, "Me too Rose Please help me too!"

After that that loser, JP, popped in and volunteered to help the girls.

"Ok then meet me here tomorrow morning 6 AM sharp!" Rose cried happily.

The groan that came from the group at this was quite loud and Isabelle cried out, "But Rose! Its a Saturday! we all would LIKE to sleep sometimes"

"Fine fine." Rose said sticking out her tongue, "7 AM sharp!" giggling she ran off with Isabelle right behind her. When Isabelle caught up, she tackled her and started tickling her.

It was heaven! Hearing that music again twice in the same day! I can't believe that I lived with out hearing it.

**A/N I'm pretty sure I spelled Remembral wrong so sorry**


	4. Time to Teach

**A/N: So guys sorry for the long awaited update but had some major writers block! plus school and choir practices every night not helping me find time yah no? so Thanksgiving break good time to update but unfortunately I ended up with MORE writers block! I'm sorry!! I'm probably also am gonna be trying to fix up the 1st 3 chapters. I just read through them again and omg! how can anyone like this story/follow it! I'm gonna get this going and fix up the other chapters, so you might want to check them out again soon i'll probably be adding things in there from time to time :-D Oh also I'm going to have Rose start having a diary, it might not always be in use but its fun to have!**

Rose Diary:

_October 12 6:15 AM_

_Laying in my Bed:_

_Dear Diary,_

_I just got up! I'm really excited because I get to fly again today! Normally we only have flying lessons on Monday, Wednesday and Fridays but I got myself and Lavali Yepa JP and El special permission to get my friends some extra help. (lets just say they can bearly get their feet of the ground and in El's case can't even get the broom off the ground, you know where you say up and the broom flies into your hand? Madam Hooch says until we can manage that we're not supposed to fly) _

_Yesterday's lesson was spectacular! Madam Hooch said we could go and fly around where every we liked as long as we were within shouting distance and so I decided to check out the forbidden Forest from above. It was amazing! I saw Hagrid and Grawp throwing meat to what must be threastals (I'm not sure but they just threw it then it disappeared so I'm pretty sure that its threastrals) Then Scorpious came up towards me. It kind of surprised me, it probably shouldn't but it did. For a Slytherin he talks to me almost as much as my cousins. I really should be used to it by now but for some reason I'm not. Anyways! I definitely went off on a tangent didn't I? I seem to do that loads. Once again, ANYWAYS, So he started tossing a remembral to me. For a second I had no idea what he was doing, throwing a remembral at me! Then it dawned on me, I had to start laughing. How could I be so thick! He wanted to play catch! So Scorpious and I played catch for the rest of the lesson. It was extremely fun. I would really like to be a Chaser and when we play at home I'm the best in our family/clan, whatever you want to call it I'm the best chaser. But Hugo is definitely the best Keeper, Albus is quite the beater, and James is of course a seeker._

_After the lesson, thats when I was pulled into the whole give my friends lessons thing. I couldn't say no! I mean once you see how terrible they are at flying but with all of them there was no way I would ever be able to teach them decently on my own! Thank goodness for JP! He volunteered to give me a hand..._

_Oh My Gosh!!!! Its 6:43! I have to go get my roommates up! We can't be late!_

_Sincerely,_

_Rose_

Rose POV:

"Rose..." Mumbled El "¿Qué quieres?"

"What?"

"what do you WANT?" (she always gets testy when I don't understand her)

"This isn't about what I want this is about what you want"

"I want sleep, nite..."

"So I'm guessing you don't want my flying expertise?"

"ARGH!!! FINE! I'm up I'm up!"

"Ok then well thanks because I think that just spared me the job of waking Lavali and Yepa up"

I had to doge a pillow but it was true! She had just made my job twice as easy because the twins were now up and running.

"Get dressed and meet me in the commons in 10 minuets!" I cried happily.

-----

My 7:00 sharp plan failed miserably. First the girls come down then we wait about 10 minuets until El and I have to go upstairs to wake JP up (he "forgot" more like wanted to sleep :-p). Then half way out to the pitch JP realizes he forgot his broom and has to go back to get it. So it wasn't until about 7:45ish that we started. JP and I decided to have 2 different lessons going, He'd teach El while I'd teach the twins. The twins were further along and El didn't get it at all. So El and JP went over to the far side of the pitch to keep out of our way.

"Alright girls call your brooms."

Together they forcefully commanded, "UP!"

It took them a couple of tries but once they had the brooms in their hands, they mounted.

Let me tell you teaching 2 chattery girls at one time how to fly isn't the easiest thing in the world. I ran between them throwing out hints like, when you lean forward you go faster, and giving encouragement like, its like riding a tricycle you never forget. The later received with myself given an earful how its not a tricycle, its a bicycle. You can't even imagine the relief I felt when Scorpious showed up.

Scorpious POV:

After yesterday, I knew I had to go watch her. I know talk about stalker but I had the feeling that she'd need more help than just JP.

I sat in the Pitch waiting for her. She was late and I was worried.

Where could she possibly be!?!?!

I waited until about 7:45 when they finally showed up. I can't begin to tell you the relief I felt, seeing that she was Ok. Rose is always punctual and actually most of the time early. (Just one of the many things you can notice when someone occupies all of your thoughts)

I watched as the group split up with Rose helping the twins out. They were absolutely hopeless! I can't imagine how much patience must have been used. I just watched, thinking about her. How the crisp morning air gave her cheeks a pink tone. How she has a habit of playing with her hair, or how she pretty much skips when she walks. Eventually I started seeing her frustration, how her brow would crease and she'd bite her lower lip.

I just had to go and say hello at least! maybe even give her a hand, she definitely could use one. Those twins were obviously a handful.

-----

Rose and I were the only people left in the stadium. We were putting the girls practice brooms back in the broom shed and locking up.

"Thanks so much! I don't know what I would have done with out you! I hope it wasn't too much trouble"

The sound of her voice is absolutely enthralling. It took me a second to realize that she might be waiting for an answer. "It was fun, if you ever need anymore help I'd be there in a heart beat."

"I can't believe how amazing you are at teaching! In 5 minuets you had them flying in a circle and I had spent 30 trying to teach them to fly in a straight line! Scorpious, you rock my socks!" Her enthusiasm was adorable. She is amazingly child like. She seems very naive and curious. Not to mention she said things that most people wouldn't say, example _Rock my Socks._

We walked back up to school together

**OH YEAH! important! **

**this applies to the rest of my story and every thing before this:**

**NoNE OF THIS IS MINE! ITS OWNED BY J.K. ROWLINGS! I'M NOT NEARLY AS COOL AS HER!**


	5. AN dont' shoot me!

Hey guys!

I know I know!!!! Don't shoot me! I know these are annoying! :( but unfortunetly I have to tell you I can't update for awhile. I'm really busy and I have ADHD and ADD (unfortunetly I can't remember which at the moment but its the easily distracted one) SO ANYWAYS!! off topic! I haven't been able to update in a while but i have been doing something! i promise! I've been revising. You may want to check out Chapter 2 i fixed that one up so it would go with the story more and was and still am trying to figure out where i want this story to go. 

Also i'm in the musical at my school plus lots of class work and KAY Club (Kansas Association of Youth) So i'm swamped anyways. (actually i'm taking my homework time to type this for you). 

So 3 u!! but I'll get to this ASAP all my friends are getting mad at me too so that'll help push things faster, but even better are reviews ;) everybody loves getting encouragement. ;) *hint hint*

3 iwantaponygal993 3


End file.
